Technology:Tauri
Tau'ri Technology Power sources Naquadah *Mark I, II, III ~ Discontinued *Mark IV IThe mark four is the standard reactor on all Tauri ships from 2060 onwards. It is the most stable, cost effective reactor the Tauri have built. It has a standard output 800% greater than the origional mark I, just above the mark III. Standalone reactor is small enough in comparison to most fleet ships to be used as the primary reactor while not taking up large areas of the ship. On larger ships, multiple mark IV's are used in tandom for additional power. *Mark V Mark V is the official replacement of the Mark I, a small, light and portable reactor but with upgraded interfaces between it and alien technology, better efficency and anti overload security systems. Ideal for colonies and research bases and as a portable booster to smaller vessels own power systems (such as a Teltak or PJ ship ) *Mark VI This is a Large scale experimental Naquadriah reactor, able to power any ship without instability but only large capitol ships, its volume as a standalone unit is compared to the mark IV substandard. However this was the standard reactor for capitol ships for the aschen and adnihlo wars and is therefore likely to remain a reactor that is in use for the rest of the Tauri's Naquadah based war machine. *Mark VII Largest commercially and publicly available reactor, this reactor is able to provide significantly more power than any of the previous marks, and has an output that can sustain towns and small cities for substantial periods of time even with high power requirements. 5 of these reactors now power new london in place of the mark VIII *Mark VIII Gaia's power source as well as several other key settlements. One of the most efficent, output is collosal. It is the pinicle of naquadah power extraction technology, but its size is an issue. It takes up over half the area of Gaia but provides insane amounts of energy for shields and weapons. Its size is a major issue, in fact this reactor was designed with large, extreamely large vessels or settlements in mind. 5 Were built, 3 power the first 3 Gaia vessels built, the other two provided power to New London and New Tokyo Respectively. These reactors still function but are supplemented by Mark VI's which were reviewed and found to be more effective at powering ground installations due to their smaller size. On the Gaia class these reactors have been replaced by newer Tauri Neutrino Ion generators. The Second batch of 5 Gaia's will have an output marginally greater than the first batch. The Mark 8 Does provide power in the range of advanced alliance grade power sources such as the Neutrino Ion Generator of the asgard and Ancient battleship power sources (Not ZPM's) and the mark 8 Gaia's verses the TNIG Gaias are only seperated by a 5-10% margin in terms of power output. Other *T.N.I.G The Tauri Neutrino Ion Generator is the most advanced reactor built by Earth, it is based on Asgard reactors retroengineered and studied when on Leviathon along with certain collaboration with other Ion technology dependant races such as the Hebridans. Over the course of 30 years the technology was retroengineered to near 90% idential in both design, technology and power output to an Asgard NIG. It is the power soruce which will define and be used by us as the Fifth race. New ships will be equipped(if appropriate) with this reactor, they are significantly superiour to Naqaudah reactors however thier need for Neutronium to function has led to mines and extraction facilities in Ida to gain the material needed. Propulsion Engines *Name: Ion drives Description: The primary and longest serving engines are Hebridan or Tauri Ion drives. Modules: Small, Medium, Large, Ultra (City ship size, used on Valhalla) Speed: These are capable of speed up to 70% of C. *Name: Chemical Engines Description: Second most used system of propulsion Modules: Manuevuring, Small, Medium, Large Speed: 60% C *Name: Fusion Drives Description: Newest form of power, a faster, more efficent chemical engine, the fastest drive developed by the tauri so far Modules: Medium, Large Speed: 74% C Thrust Figures and comparison *Ion Engines Small = 70 thousand Newtons (70,000 m/s/s) Medium = 15 million Newtons (15,000,000 m/s/s) Large = 20 million Newtons (20,000,000 m/s/s) Ultra = 23 million Newtons (23,000,000 m/s/s) *Chemical Engines Maneuvering = 1 thousand Newtons (1,000 m/s/s) Small = 2 thousand Newtons (2,000 m/s/s) Medium = 70 thousand Newtons (70,000 m/s/s) Large = 5 million Newtons (15,000,000 m/s/s) *Fusion Drives Medium = 15 million Newtons (15,000,000 m/s/s) Large = 25 million Newtons (25,000,000 m/s/s) (shorter burn) Shielding each ship is placed into three teirs, Goauld level, Asgard level, and Ancient level. Each ship has a corresponding amount of damage it can sustain (MT's, GT's, TT's): To work this out and to quantify the amount of damage each ship can sustain each ship has been labelled accordingly, to make sense of it. Tau'ri Ships PDR-01 "Gaia" - - Asgard level - 1.8 TT FS-104 "Sirius" - Asgard level - 400 GT SBB-228 "Constellation" - Asgard level - 1.2 F-302 "Mongoose" F-302A "Raven" BC-303 "Prometheus" - Goauld level - 300GT BC-304 "Daedalus" - Asgard level 600GT BC-304A "Daedalus II" - Asgard level -800 GT BC-305 "Serpent" - Asgard level 200GT DDX-306 "Unity" - Asgard level 200GT CIX-308 "Henry H. Arnold" - Asgard level 200GT DDG-311 "Thor" - Asgard level 400GT DSG-312 "Tegalus" - Asgard level 200GT PG-313 "Artemis" - Asgard level 200GT F/A-322 "Hurricane" CG-347 "Endeavor" - Asgard level 600GT SCVN-365 "Aegis" - Asgard level 500GT BC-369 "Vector" - Asgard level 1.2 TT SFG-399 "Arcturus" - Asgard level 100GT D-401 "Phoenix" - Asgard level - 800GT SB-405 "Perseus" - Asgard level 400GT D-434 "Tempest" - Asgard level 1 TT BCR-436 "Dante" - Asgard level 600GT BCR-450 "Volante" - Asgard level 800GT HC-456 "Pegasus" - Asgard level 600GT PBS-501 "Leviathon" - Asgard level 1.4 TT CHC-502 "Challenger" - Asgard level 1TT C-550 "Poseidon" - Asgard level -1.2 TT "Hermes" - Asgard level "Pioneer" - Asgard level Tauri (Shield) Excalibur - Ancient Level - 3.8 TT Aries - Asgard Level 1.2 TT Weapons Energy Weapons *Name: Type I Description: Point defense Ion canon Modules: Single and dual barrel models available Rate of Fire: 2 per second Damage per shot: Roughly equivalent to an Alkesh *Name: Type Ia Description: Light anti capital ship Ion canon Modules: dual barrel models and quad barrel models available Rate of Fire: 2 per second Damage per shot: 10% of a Type II canon, 20% of a Ha’tak canon 60 megatons. *Name: Type II Description: Medium anti capital ship Ion canon Modules: Single and dual barrel models. Rate of Fire: 3 shots per 2 seconds. Damage per shot: Twice a Goa’uld plasma canons yield, 600 megatons. *Name: Type III Description: Heavy anti capital ship Ion canon Modules: Single and dual barrel models. Rate of Fire: 1 per second. Damage per shot: Twice the firepower of a type II 1.2 gigatons. *Name: Type IV Description: Ion beam canon (only in use on the Excalibur and Achilles) Modules: Single fixed canon emplacement Rate of Fire: Variable yield, between 4-20 gigatons Damage per shot: Single second pulse = 4 gigatons (twice Asgard weapons) 5 second charge = 20 gigaton beam Missiles Kinetic weapons *Rail guns; Only defensively used and reletively scarcly on ships. However still in use as ground support and on fighters. Due to their effectiveness on terrain compared to coil guns. They cause less collatoral damage to the ground during combat. Calibres: 10-50 mm, 100mm *Coil guns; Used on ships for thier effectiveness in Space and the considerable extra force provided in comparison to rail guns. They are also more efficent. However both rail and coil guns are not used in calibres greater than 250mm, they are no longer used in an anti capitol ship role due to ammunition costs and the availablity of other weapons. Calibres: 10-50 mm, 100mm, 250mm Missiles Standard missiles: Mark 60, 62 and 64: These are the standard missiles of the tauri. The mark 60 is 60 gigatons. The mark 62 is 65 gigatons and The mark 64 is 70 gigatons. Super missiles: These are the missiles that started with the mark IX in stargate sg1. The mark IX naqudah nuclear missile is 800 Gigatons in energy The mark X is 1.2 Terratons in energy The mark XI is 2.4 terratons in energy The mark XII is 4.8 terratons in energy. There is one further class of missile that is above super missiles: The hyper missiles: The mark I naquadah fusion missile is 20 Terratons. The mark II naquadah fusion missile is 10 Terratons. While less powerful than the mark I, the mark II uses a lot less material than the mark I. Space mines Space mines were used extensively by the tauri against the wraith, aschen and the adnihlo. The Space mines are a mass produced version of the Mark X Naquadah Enhanced Missile. They have a 10GT Yield with a blast radius of several hundred miles even in space. Due to the nature of these weapons as mark X variants they are a controversial issue, the mass production of these warheads has led some to fear proliferation of power nuclear weapons that could potentially be recovered and used against us. Despite these arguments the Space mine has become part of our standard arsenal and provide the backbone of our offensive firepower when engaging large scale fighter formations. In a field of our tactics known as fighter screen clearence, a tactic we are highly adept in. This field includes using space mines and rail guns as a preempt to sending in manned fighters. Typically our fighters are significantly our numbered, the wraith wars saw these mines come in to increasing use, with carriers and other ships converting off hand their nuclear weapons in to space minds to beam in to the field of battle in order to clear chunks of the fighter screens used by the wraith to protect hives from missiles. After the wraith wars a fully functioning space mine program was created which resulted in the Mark XSM. During the Aschen and later the Adnihlo wars these were used against the unmanned drone fighters. There were no ethical issues in wiping out such large numbers of fighters in a single hit and entire fields of mines were beamed in to position to stop the incoming fighters before launching our down counter offensive. A Single mine has the ability to down thousands of fighters however the average kill per mine is between 150 and 250 fighters. This is still a highly effective system and a system that we have developed directly and indirectly for nearly 60 years, first used agaisnt the wraith during the second siege of atlantis, they have played a part in turning the tides of every war we have fought and will continue to play such a strong role. As the galactic pool of fighter pilots run thin, we may have to rely on the XSM to deflect most of our fighter engagements and so this technology will remain intricately linked to our ships, especially those ship which rely on fighters for thier defence. Production Tauri production facilities. Beam based. 100 Transporter nodes. Capable of Deadalus class construction in 3 months at 70% use of nodes. communication *Subspace recon bouys *Subspace communications Transport Beam based gate transporters. Require massive beaming arrays and power source. Used by Army of Avalon to attack the Adnihlo. Tau'ri Tech in the Alternate Gateworld Fleet Category:Technology